


The Quest for the Crystal Twist Pendant

by BiffElderberry



Series: The Dungeon Crawler [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Come Inflation, M/M, Stomach buldge, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: It was then that Tamsyn noticed the slight stirring of his loincloth. So that’s what the orc wanted. Tamsyn shrugged, it wasn’t like it was his first time to run into this issue; he was, after all, a very experienced explorer.“How about this, I help you with that-” he motioned to the orc’s engorged dick- “and you help me get over the wall.” He made motions that he hoped looked like lifting him up over the ledge.





	The Quest for the Crystal Twist Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have dedicated this to Reeby10 because really she's the reason I'm writing orc porn as the first of Tamsyn's escapades. But then again she did the betaing for this and if I gifted it to her then I would probably not have had her beta it, which means the commas would be horrible on this thing. 
> 
> So I write another monster cock series on AO3 called The Dragon Rider and I was looking for new things for Isenris to fuck. I had plotted out this whole story and as I got ready to write it I realized that the creatures in it didn't really fit Isernis'.... aesthetic? Which is how Tamsyn came into existence. I'm super excited about his story even though I have no idea what he's going to get next. But enough of my ramblings. Onto the smut.

Tamsyn strolled through the labyrinthine hallway, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. This was what he should be doing with his Saturdays, not whatever hunting party his sister had been trying to convince him to go on with her husband. As far as Tamsyn was concern, she was too active in the nation’s politics and it was going to get them both killed. 

 

He had once gone on a hunting party Roseanra had organized. It had mostly been posturing. The fox that Roseanra’s husband had finally killed had barely had a fighting chance, and Tamsyn found the whole thing entirely despicable. 

 

At least out here, exploring the Caves of Anssra, there was danger. There was excitement. There were monsters to slay and loot to steal.  A tip at the local tavern had told him that the Crystal Twist Pendant was being hidden here by whoever had stolen from Lady Wisela. 

 

Tamsyn had always wanted the pendant ever since he had first seen it hanging around her ghastly neck. His only regret was that someone had beaten him to nabbing it at the last midwinter ball. 

 

He peered around the corner of an intersection. It wasn’t his first time in a labyrinth, Tamsyn knew exactly what dangers could be lurking around every corner. He spied a giant spider weaving its web over the hallway. Definitely not the direction he wanted to go. He slunk through the intersection, trying to avoid detection. 

 

It had been a quiet journey so far; of course, most of the time his trips were. He wasn’t some brute on a dragon like his sort-of nephew who could just smash through whatever was in his way. Not that he hadn’t considered joining the dragon riders as a child, mostly to spit his father, but in the end he had decided he didn’t want to be the Dragon Council’s bitch. 

 

He came to a stop in front of a rocky ledge. There was no way up it, but that wouldn’t stop him. It was, after all, not his first adventure. He dug in his rucksack, pulling out a grappling hook and length of rope. He gave the hook a wind up and threw it up to the top of the ledge, pulled on it until it secured, and began climbing up the ledge.

 

Unfortunately the rock the hook had latched onto was not secure enough. Suddenly his rope went slack and he fell, rock and hook tumbling after him.

 

Tamsyn groaned, sitting up. He’d have to try it again. He pulled the rope still in his hand, searching for the end of the hook. 

 

“Finest iron, my ass,” he muttered as he looked at the destroyed hook. He would have to revisit the smith that sold it to him. He had paid a pretty penny for it and here it was all smashed to bits. 

 

He groaned as he looked at the wall; there was no other way to scale it. It was too high for him to jump. There weren’t enough hand holds to climb, and there were no other rocks he could mount to get up higher. He would just have to go back to the intersection and fight the spider. 

 

He heard a shuffling behind him. He spun on his heels, his sword half out of his sheath by the time he faced the orc. He watched it wearily. The orc was a good three feet taller than Tamsyn, with dark green skin, and sawed off tusk peeking out of his bulging lips. The only clothes he wore was a tattered loincloth, decorated with the skulls of the many goblins he had assumably killed. He held a rough wooden club with a spike poking through it in one hand and a human shield smeared with what Tamsyn could only hope was blood in the other. 

 

The orc made no move to attack him, just stared at Tamsyn with a look of incomprehension on his face. Tamsyn slid his sword back into his sheath. He had an idea. 

 

“Hello,” he said, “nice to meet you.” He offered his hand to the orc but the orc just stared at it. “Right, well, I’m trying to get over this ledge here, but I broke my grappler. You don’t happen to have one you want to trade?” 

 

The orc continued to stare at him. 

 

“Okay, well then, could you give me a lift? I could probably reach the top of the wall from your shoulders.” 

 

Still no response.

 

“I could pay you of course, or trade if there’s something you’d like.” 

 

The orc’s eyes wandered over his form, taking in the details of the man standing before him. 

 

“Okay, then can we at least agree to go our separate ways in peace?” 

 

It was then that Tamsyn noticed the slight stirring of his loincloth. So that’s what the orc wanted. Tamsyn shrugged, it wasn’t like it was his first time to run into this issue; he was, after all, a very experienced explorer.

 

“How about this, I help you with that-” he motioned to the orc’s engorged dick- “and you help me get over the wall.” He made motions that he hoped looked like lifting him up over the ledge. 

 

The orc slowly nodded and dropped his club and shield. He crowded in against Tamsyn, pushing him up against the wall. The orc leaned in, bringing his face to Tamsyn’s level. The orc tilted its head and began snuffling against his neck. Tamsyn gasped slightly as he felt the rough tusks brush against his skin. He pushed his hips forward, grinding against the orc’s leg as he considered how he wanted to do this. It would be easiest to just blow the orc and get it over with, but orcs were also known for being very well endowed and when he had tried to blow a troll last time, he had almost dislocated his jaw. No, it’d be a lot better to just let the orc fuck him and move on.

 

Besides, it had been awhile since Tamsyn had last been skewered on a big dick and it was really time for him to do it again. 

 

With his mind made up, he started fumbling with his pants, pushing them down as far as he could without having to take his boots off. He pushed against the orc’s green chest, pushing him back enough that Tamsyn could pull his tunic off and drop it on the ground next to them. 

 

“One moment,” Tamsyn told the orc. He reached down into his rucksack and dug out a small vial of slicking oil. He always carried some with him; after all, this wasn’t his first time to make a friend while questing. 

 

Vial in hand, he wrapped his arm around the orc’s shoulders, pulling himself up to be face to face with him. He leaned in, pushing his lips against the orc’s. His feet scrambled as he tried to hold himself up to the orc’s level. 

 

The orc wrapped his meaty hands around his waist, steadying him. Tamsyn groaned as a green thigh slid between his thighs, grinding against his cock. 

 

He pulled back from the kiss and began to fumble with the vial. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and poured some oil on his fingers. He reached behind him, but suddenly his companion snorted and let go of him with one hand to slap his hand away.

 

“Whoa, don’t drop me,” Tamsyn groused. He tried to move his hand behind him again, but the orc slapped it away again. 

 

“Listen, I know everyone likes a tight hole, but I don’t relish the thought of tearing, so either you have to let me prep myself or we don’t do this,” Tamsyn said.

 

“I do,” the orc stated loudly. 

 

“What?” Tamsyn suddenly felt himself being flipped around, his face pressed against the rough stone of the ledge.

 

“I do it,” the orc repeated, his hand shifting to pin Tamsyn to the wall. With his free hand, the orc grabbed the lube out of Tamsyn’s hand and messily poured it over his fingers before dropping it on the ground. Tamsyn winced as he heard the glass shatter against the hard ground. That vial had been a gift from his sister’s husband.

 

He shuddered as he felt one of the orc’s meaty fingers run down his crack, pushing his cheeks apart. He could already feel how thick the orc’s fingers were and he hadn’t even pushed one in yet. 

 

“Ah-” he gasped, shoving his own fist into his mouth to muffle the noise as the orc forced a finger into his hole. He couldn’t make a lot of noise in the labyrinth, something that had always been an issue for Tamsyn, unless he wanted them to be interrupted by whatever monster happened to be wandering by. 

 

The orc pressed his finger in hard, penetrating him up to the second knuckle. Tamsyn grunted, trying to relax. The orc’s finger felt as thick as a human prick. He groaned as he felt the finger shift inside of him, brushing against his prostate. 

 

He took a deep breath as the orc thrust his finger in again, this time going a little bit deeper. The orc shifted behind him, bringing up a knee to help Tamsyn balance with his feet still dangling above the ground. 

 

Tamsyn tried to tell the orc he wasn't ready as the orc pressed a second finger into his hole, but he couldn't get his warning out before the orc penetrated him. Pain laced up his spine as the second finger pressed in. It had been too long since he had been well fucked. He groaned as the fingers shifted. He took a deep breath, trying to push the pain away. 

 

He carefully moved his free hand down to grasp his half hard cock. He stroked himself back to full mast. The pain was receding, leaving him feeling full.

 

The orc slowly pressed a third finger in along the other two, but this time Tamsyn was prepared. He groaned but kept his muscle relaxed. It took longer, his tight muscles providing more resistance than they had before, but finally the orc's third finger entered his body, stretching his ring impossibly wide. 

 

Tamsyn swore when he looked down that he could see a slight pudge in his stomach caused by the fingers, but he knew he had to be imagining it. Still, he felt so full, the kind of fullness he could never feel with another human, even during one of the orgy's he had thrown in his younger years, when he thought he could keep up with multiple sexual partners. But in the end, they had all been after his family's money and even the most casual relationship had ended poorly.

 

Tamsyn shuddered as the orc removed his fingers. He felt empty now, his hole clenching at nothing but air. The orc set him down gently on his feet. He had to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling over as his legs shook with anticipation. 

 

He glanced behind himself watching the orc pull his loincloth to the side. He groaned at the size of the orc's dick. It was exactly the kind of thing he needed in him as of yesterday. He turned and hesitantly reached for the cock. When the orc didn't stop him, he wrapped his hand around the head, mouth watering as he realized that he couldn't wrap his hand fully around it. There was no way he was taking it without lube, and of course the only lube Tamsyn kept with him was in the bottle the orc had already smashed. He would just have to go with the next best thing, as much spit as he could muster. 

He squatted down so his face was level with the dick and tentatively licked it. He knew there was no way he could fit that thing in his mouth. But hopefully he could at least get it a little slicker since they didn't have any lube.    
  
Besides, he really wanted to taste it.   
  
The orc grunted as Tamsyn rubbed his hand up and down the shaft. He couldn't wrap his hand around the whole thing. Even with two hands his fingers barely touched. He gathered saliva in his mouth before leaning in to kiss the tip, letting the saliva drip out of his mouth. He rubbed his hands over the tip, spreading the spit.    
  
He leaned forward again, opening his mouth. He tried to take as much of the giant cock into his mouth as he could, but he couldn't get his jaw to open nearly wide enough. Remembering the last time he had tried to blow a troll and had a sore jaw for a month, he pulled back. He would just have to do this some other way.   
  
He licked a strip up the dick, his hand running immediately after it spreading the spit around. Between his saliva and the orc's pre-come, it was finally starting to feel slick.    
  
Above him, the orc groaned. Tamsyn yelped as the orc grabbed him by the waist and flipped him back around.   
  


"Guess we're done with that," Tamsyn commented, as the orc pressed him back up against the wall. His feet were almost a foot off the ground. One of the orc's hands was wrapped around his waist, holding him up. The orc grunted as he lined up his cock with Tamsyn's hole. 

 

Tamsyn bit at his own shoulder to muffle his groan as the orc pushed in. His legs scrambled as he tried to spread himself wider. He felt like he was being split in half as the orc continued to press into him. 

 

"Hrg," his groan slipped out. He leaned forward, resting his head against the cool stone. Finally, he felt the head of the orc's dick push inside him.

 

Tamsyn gasped for breath. It was most definitely the largest cock he had ever taken. He could feel it pressing against his prostate, sending tingles of pleasure up his spine. 

 

The orc thrust his hips, the head of his cock catching on Tamsyn's hole before pushing deeper.

 

"Ah." The noise escaped Tamsyn's lips before he could he even register it coming. The orc thrust his hips again, pushing deeper into Tamsyn. The orc's hand shifted lower, getting a firmer grasp on Tamsyn's hip, pulling him back and spearing him on his dick. 

 

Tamsyn leaned forward, leaning his head against his arm. The orc had started pistoning his hips, setting a slow, steady rhythm, working his way into Tamsyn. 

 

Finally he felt the orc's hips meet his own, giving a last little thrust to bottom out in him. The orc paused, reveling in the feeling of Tamsyn's tight flesh. 

 

Tamsyn looked down and groaned. His stomach was distended by the dick in his ass, pushing it out and making him look almost like he was pregnant. He reached down and rubbed at the bump, pulling a grunt from the orc.

 

"Fuck me," Tamsyn said, tapping against the bump. The orc grunted, pulling back and pushing back in. Tamsyn saw stars as the orc started to fuck him harder and harder, pulling back as far as he could before thrusting forward so hard that Tamsyn had to brace himself against the wall. His feet scrambled, looking for something to stand on, but there was nothing. He was completely at the mercy of his orcish companion. 

 

Behind him, the orc grunted in time with his thrusts, his other hand now wrapped around Tamsyn's waist, holding him tight. His fingers were able to touch around his waist, just throwing into contrast how small Tamsyn was in comparison. 

 

"Oh god," Tamsyn groaned. His hand rested on his belly, feeling it jump with every thrust. He dropped his hand lower, rubbing the orc's thumb before finally grabbing his own cock. He barely even had to jerk it, the orc's thrusts pushing him into his own hand. 

 

He dug his teeth into his forearm, trying to muffle the groans and whimpers that were falling out of his mouth. He would love to take this orc back to his own rooms and really let loose. He had always been loud, but here in the labyrinth, it was more likely to attract attention, and not every monster was interested in a threesome.

 

The orc grunted, slamming his hips into Tamsyn one last time. He could feel the cock twitch in him as the orc began to come. Mighty spurts filled him. He felt his stomach stretch as the orc came, his cock keeping it in.

 

"Ohh," Tamsyn groaned, looking down. He could see his stomach stretch as each spurt of come filled him. He felt a pressure in his gut, pulling a whimper from his lips. 

 

His orgasm ripped out of his body, painting the wall in front of him with his come.The orc leaned forward, smushing Tamsyn between himself and the wall. Tamsyn groaned as he felt the cock push in deeper. The wall was putting pressure on his stomach; he felt so full. 

 

“Need a minute," the orc grunted, still braced against the wall. Tamsyn nodded. He obviously wasn't going anywhere. He fluttered his muscles, groaning at the feeling of the dick still in him.

 

Finally the orc caught his breath and carefully stepped back. Tamsyn gasped as he felt the orc pull him off his cock. He almost fell over as the orc set him back down on the ground. His legs shook, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of the orc. Slowly, he gathered his pants. 

 

He grimaced as he felt the orc's come leaking down his thigh. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out his plug. He slipped it in, clenching around it. It was the largest he had but he wasn't sure it would stay in with how stretched he was.

 

He then slid his pants back on and finished redressing. His tunic felt a little tighter in his midsection, still slightly distended with the orc's come. 

 

"That was fun," he said, turning to face the orc.

 

The orc grunted. He picked up his shield and club.

 

"Wait, don't forget about our deal," Tamsyn said, pointing to the top of the cliff.

 

The orc dropped his shield. He grabbed Tamsyn around his waist. Tamsyn whined high in his throat as the orc squeezed him slightly. He felt so full and the pressure wasn't helping. The orc squeezed again, chuckling at the look on Tamsyn's face, before putting Tamsyn up on the ledge. 

 

"Thanks," Tamsyn said, a little breathless. He could feel himself stirring in his pants, turned on by the feeling of the come. "Uh, I know it's a long shot, but if we ever happen to run into each other again..." he trailed off.

 

The orc grunted, giving a nod before turning and walking out of the room. Tamsyn watched him leave, eyes following his ass. He would have to be on the lookout for more orcs to make "friends" with.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep meaning to post this at the end of my stories and I always forget. But I do have a tumblr if you ever want to come hang out/ask me questions about my characters/find out what a boring person I am in real life. My username there is biffelderberry.


End file.
